


you are the sea upon which i float/你是我漂浮之海

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, set in the future though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>墙内的世界有多么残酷并不重要。只要艾伦在那里与他一起，它就是美丽的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the sea upon which i float/你是我漂浮之海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the sea upon which i float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999356) by [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire). 



> 标题来自歌曲 Green Eyes - Coldplay.

“我们自由了。”艾伦说着，抬头看向利威尔，眼睛闪闪发亮。

利威尔看看他，然后回头再次望向大海。阳光在海面上闪动，幻化出各种各样色调的蓝色与绿色。他打定主意有可能看遍海面见到他所想要的，但是海水根本没有像艾伦眼睛的颜色那样美丽到令人惊艳。

“那之后已经一年了，兵长。”艾伦满足地叹了口气。利威尔点点头。他伸出一只手想触摸艾伦的脸庞，却又停下，明白这样更好。

“你后悔吗？”他问。

“不，”艾伦说，他的唇角勾起一抹哀伤的微笑。“我答应过会杀掉所有巨人。每一只。”

就算是你自己，利威尔想道。

“瞧，外面的世界不是很美丽吗？”艾伦喜悦的声音在利威尔脑海中清楚地高声响起，就仿佛他真的在那里一样。

就仿佛这不是某些利威尔空想出来的该死的幻象。

“如果你没能看见，就不美丽。”

利威尔的声音中断了。他握紧没拿着骨灰盒的那只手的拳头。那些骨灰是艾伦的生命之光熄灭后留下的所有。

那个男孩，他旁边的幻觉逐渐消散。

“不过你见到了外面的世界，利威尔，那才是重要的。你和三笠和阿明和每个我爱的人。那是为什么我不后悔任何事的原因。”

一滴泪水沿着艾伦的脸庞滚落。

他消失了。

“但我后悔。”利威尔低声对空无一物说道。

他后悔没能阻止艾伦。

他后悔没有告诉他，你是怪物无关紧要，因为你对我来说是人类。

一阵凉风吹乱他的头发，吹进他的眼睛。他想起艾伦，永远顶着一头乱发，他胸口的疼痛明显起来。他无法呼吸。如果他能够哭，他会哭的，但他在很久以前就失去了那种能力。他失去了哭的能力，笑的能力，感受的能力，去爱的能力，他跳动的心被一处裂开的空洞所取代，直到艾伦出现填补了它。艾伦，能够看透他外表的唯一一人，至关紧要的唯一一人，他珍视并发誓要以生命保护的唯一。

艾伦不在了。

他永远也无法再亲吻那双嘴唇，永远无法再感受到艾伦温暖的手指与他的冰凉的手指交缠，永远无法再把头靠在艾伦胸口入睡，聆听令人安心的扑通扑通扑通的心跳声，证明他们作为人类活着。他们永远无法再去做艾伦梦寐以求的所有事情，在舒服的床上紧紧相拥着把这些事一件件列出来——永远无法再渡过大海，永远无法再坐在岸边细数繁星，看着鸟儿飞翔，飞翔，飞向远方。

因为墙内的世界有多么残酷并不重要。只要艾伦在那里与他一起，它就是美丽的。

没有他，就算墙壁已经被推倒也没有意义。巨人已被驱逐也没有意义。因为没有艾伦，利威尔的世界空无一物。

他愿千百次以大海交换再见艾伦双眸的色彩一次。

颤抖地站在悬崖边缘，利威尔向前迈出一步，手里抓着骨灰。他明白对这件事他不会后悔。

“我很抱歉，艾伦，”他低语道，“我猜我只是没有你那么无私。”

大海张开双臂拥抱了他。

他只希望艾伦也会那么做。


End file.
